relationships that should not be happening
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex /Warning : alur kecepetan dan gaje / RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1 : ciuman terlarang

relationships that should not be happening

.

.

.

Summary : seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex

.

Warning : ooc, banget,berantakan,dan disini natsu dan lucy bersaudara hubungan antar kakak dan adik. Ibu lucy dan natsu adalah layla dan ayahnya adalah igneel,umur natsu 18 tahun dan lucy 16 tahun .

.

Disclaimer : tentu saja fairy tail selalu punya om hiro mashima,dan ini cerita hasil pemikiran jernih saya yang eror dan konslet.

.

Kalau engga suka cerita ini tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;) .

.

Natsu pov

Hubungan yang tidak boleh terjadi menimpaku,aku menyukai adikku. Padahal kita bersaudara,hubungan ini tidak boleh berkembang terus menerus. Lama kelamaan aku jadi jatuh cinta terhadap saudara kandungku yaitu adikku.

Gimana engga mau jatuh cinta,aku hidup dan tinggal bersama adikku dan terpesona dan menganggumi kepintaran dan kecantikkan adikku ini. Aku menjadi aneh ketika ia terseyum kearahku,aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan ketika ia bersama teman cowoknya aku menjadi jengkel atau bisa dibilang ini cemburu .

"natsu-nii"seseorang memanggilku dari belakang .akupun menoleh dan yang terdapat adalah adikku yang ternyata memanggilku.

"ada apa lucy ?mengapa kau memanggilku,ada perlu yang penting?"tanyaku kepadanya

"anu apakah natsu-nii ingin mengantarkanku ke toko buku sehabis pulang sekolah?"ia menatapku dengan wajah memohon yang menurutku itu sangat menggemaskan.

"baikklah,nanti kau tunggu di gerbang pintu sekolah ya"

"natsu-nii bawa seperda motor kan?"

"ya,memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak,hehehhe….. yasudah aku mau pergi ke kelasku ya dah"ucapnya sambil berlari menuju kelasnya sementara aku menatap dia yang sudah hilang .

Next time

Sepertinya lucy sudah menunggu dengan lama,aku harus cepat.

"hai lucy,maafkan aku yang terlambat tadi soalnya ada rapat kelas"jawabku

"ah…. Natsu-nii lama sekali sih aku capek tahu"ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya ia begitu manis saat dia ngambek.

"yaudah sih aku kan udah minta maaf dan katanya kamu mau ke toko buku,cepetan naik"ucapku setengah dingin

"yah baikklah mana helmnya?"

"nih"aku mengasih helm kearah lucy untuk lucy sudah menaikki motor aku menyalakan motorku.

"pegangan yang erat,aku akan kencang"ucapku

"apa,jangan kencang kencang natsu-nii"perintahnya,aku hanya diem saja tak memperdulikan perintahnya.

Aku lajukan motorku dengan cepat. Aku merasakan adikku memelukku karna ketakutan yah memang lucy payah tidak bisa menaikki motor dengan laju di hatiku merasa bahagia karna ia memelukku rasanya hangat sekali.

End pov natsu

'kenapa perasaanku menjadi hangat bersama natsu-nii?' gumam lucy dalam merasakan kehangatan bersama tak tahu perasaan apa yang mendatangi dirinya itu. Yang terpenting ia merasa aneh terhadap perasaanya ini.

"nah lucy kita sampai di toko buku"ucap natsu

'eh tidak kurasa sudah sampai"ucap lucy

"hey apakah daritadi kau tidur sambil memelukku?" tanyanya

"t-tidak"ucap lucy terpotong potong

"bohong"

"tidak ,sudah kubilang tidak natsu-nii"ucap lucy yang sudah memerah tomat

"hey lucy kenapa mukamu merah,apakah kau demam? Atau merasa malu"goda natsu

"h-hey aku tidak malu terhadapmu dan lagian aku tidak demam natsu-nii yang bodoh"

"hey mengapa kau mengataiku bodoh"ucap natsu kesal karna ia tak mau dibilang bodoh

"memang kau bodoh natsu-nii :p week"ucap lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"sudahlah daripada berdebat mendingan masuk ke toko buku dulu"ucap natsu yang ingin menghentikan perdebatanantara dirinya dan lucy

"oh ya betul kata kamu,ayo masuk natsu-nii'ucap lucy sambil mengandengkan tangan natsu yang alhasil membuat natsu pipinya merah.

"hm…. Natsu-nii aku pengen ke buku tentang pelajaran kimia dulu ya"

"yasudah cepet ya ok"

"sip boss"ucap lucy

Lucy sudah jalan ke tempat buku yang ia tuju sedangkan natsu menuju tempat buku melihat lihat buku novel yang begitu banyaknya.

Sepertinya natsu tertarik terhadap buku novel yang ia temui baru saja .ia membaca judulnya yang bernama "cinta yang kuhadapi begitu sulit"sepertinya kisah yang ada didalam buku novel itu sama seperti kisahnya . yap…. Kisah cintanya begitu sulit seperti benang merah yang kusut. Ia mencintai saudara kandungnya yang lebih tepat adalah adikknya begitu tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ia sulit untuk mengartikan kisah yang ia hadapi.

Akhirnya natsu ingin membeli buku novel itu,dan sepertinya lucy sudah menemukan buku yang ia butuh.

"natsu-nii beli buku apaan?"Tanya lucy

"kepo"jawab natsu asal dan tentunya lucy tidak mengerti apa yang natsu tadi dikamus bahasa jepangpun tidak ada.

Setelah membeli buku natsu dan lucy pulang. Dan dirumah tidak ada orang karena orang tua mereka berdua sedang bekerja di luar negri.

"yap seperti biasa,orang tua kita tak memerhatikan kita ya lucy"

"benar natsu-nii,tetapi orang tua kita kan bekerja untuk menghidupkan kita "

"yah aku tahu sudah sana kau mandi, kau bau sekali"

"hey kau juga natsu-nii"

"sudah sana hush hush…"ucap natsu yang seperti mengusir lucy,sedangkan lucy hanya jengkel melihat kelakuan natsu.

"awas kau natsu-nii"ucap lucy dengan aura yang natsu cuek bebek .

Lucy berlari kearah kamarnya dan natsu pun juga. Natsu duduk di sofa di kamarnya itu sambil membuka novel yang baru saja ia terus membacanya.

Isi nove**l **_tersebut adalah …._

"_inilah kisahku,seperti benang merah yang kusut tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun. Cintaku begitu sulit diartikan,mencintai saudara kandung itulah yang perasaan ini tak boleh berkembang terhadap saudara kandung. Takdir kita terhalangi oleh dinding tak bisa dilewati begitu saja. …... "_

Yap seperti itu kisah novelnya dan masih panjang sekali ceritanya.

"inikah kisahnya?"Tanya natsu tak percaya

"menyedihkan" ucapn natsu (lagi) sambil melempapiaskan ke kasur.

"natsu nii tidak makan malam?"ucap lucy diluar

"nanti saja aku pengen mandi dulu"

"baikklah,aku tunggu lho"

'kisahku memang seperti di buku novel itu,menyedihkan ya kisahku ini' piker natsu sedih .

"andaikan saja kita bukan saudara kandung ya lucy,aku bisa memilikimu" gumam natsu

Natsu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia sepertinya rapuh karena semua yang dia jalani begitu sulit.

Sedangkan di tempat lucy…

"hm… pasti natsu-nii suka dengan masakanku karna aku memasak kedoyanaanya"ucap lucy sambil menyiapkan makanan yang akan dihidangkan

"lucy kau hari ini masak apa ?"teriak natsu dari dalam kamar

"hm….. masak ayam goreng Tabasco"

"masakan kesukaanku ya ?"Tanya natsu yang sudah ada di meja makan

"yap makanan kesukaan natsu-nii "

"whoa….. lucy terimakasih kau memang yang terbaik " ucap natsu sambil memakan ayam gorengnya dengan rakus

"natsu-nii makan pelan pelan "

"tawpi makwanan iwni enkwa (tapi makanan ini enak banget )" ucap natsu yang sedang mengunyah makanan

"setidaknya kau harus menelen makanannya dulu natsu-nii" ucap lucy yang sekarang berada di sampingnya .

"tuh ada makanan dipipimu"ucap lucy sambil mengelap pipi yang ada makannannya.

kini hening menyelimuti keduanya,saling menatap dengan wajah merah. Bola matamereka berdua saling menatap perlahan lahan wajah mereka berdua mendekat, nafas mereka berdua kini saling beradu .

lucy menutup matanya dan natsu mulai mencium lucy dengan lucy membalas ciuman itu .mereka ciuman dengan cinta yang mengelilinginya . begitu lembut dan hangat yang mereka rasakan . ini bukan hubungan seperti adik dan kakak tetapi lebih cocok jadi sepasang kekasih

.

.

.

..

.

mungkin kisah mereka berdua akan semakin sulit kedepannya …..

to be continue

halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfict kedua ini .walau di cerita pertama begitu jelek XD tetapi ini fict ke dua saya mudah mudhan kalian suka

keep or delete


	2. Chapter 2 : hubungan yang terlarang

Chapter 2 : Hubungan yang terlarang

"mpppppmp"erang Lucy yang sepertinya menikmati ciuman nya bersama Natsu. Ciuman itu menjadi French Kiss . Natsu mencium Lucy dengan nafsu yang sedang pasokan udara di paru paru habis,barulah ciuman itu dilepas.

Wajah Lucy sangat merah,sedangkan natsu hanya merona tipis saja.

"natsu-nii,mengapa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil memegang mulutnya

"….." sedangkan Natsu hanya diem dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, ia juga binggung kenapa dia mencium adikknya sendiri. _Mengapa aku melakukan itu terhadap saudara kandungku,_batin Natsu .

"Natsu-nii,jawab pertanyaanku"ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah ada air di matanya,ia menangis tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya dan kakaknya .Natsu yang melihat Lucy menangis hanya bisa berdiem saja.

"a-aku tak tahu Luce"ucap Natsu yang sudah mulai bicara ,ia merasa bingung dengan semuanya yang terjadi

"aku seperti terhinoptis oleh matamu"ucap Natsu (lagi),Lucy pun berhenti menangis,dan menatap Natsu dengan heran dan bingung

"apa maksudmu, Natsu-nii?"ucap Lucy,Natsu mulai mendekati dirinya ke Lucy lagi

"sepertinya karna aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mencintaimu,Luce"

* * *

Relationships That Should Not Be Happening

.

.

.

Summary : seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex

.

Warning : ooc, banget,berantakan,tulisan pada ilang ilangan dan disini natsu dan lucy bersaudara hubungan antar kakak dan adik. Ibu lucy dan natsu adalah layla dan ayahnya adalah igneel,umur natsu 18 tahun dan lucy 16 tahun .

.

Disclaimer : tentu saja fairy tail selalu punya om hiro mashima,dan ini cerita hasil pemikiran jernih saya yang eror dan konslet.

.

Kalau engga suka cerita ini tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;)

.

* * *

Mata Lucy membulat,ia kaget dengan pernyataan Natsu . bagaimana bisa kakaknya bisa mencintai dirinya? Semenjak umur 10 tahun Natsu sangat menyayanginya dan melindunginya bahkan cowo yang mendekati Lucy pun diancam untuk tidak mendekat adikknya. Ternyata rasa sayang itu bukan sekedar seperti hubungan saudara kandung yang harus saling menyayangi,tetapi malah menjadi rasa sayang yang bukan seperti hubungan saudara kandung.

"apa yang tadi kau katakan?" ucap Lucy tak percaya

"aku mencintaimu,aku sayang kepadamu."ucap Natsu sambil memegang tangannya Lucy,dan menatap Lucy dengan padangan serius

"kau bercanda ya,pasti kau sayang kepadaku sekedar hubungan saudara kan"ucap Lucy sambil tertawa konyol .

"aku serius ,aku tidak bercanda . aku sayang kepadamu bukan karna hubungan saudara kandung,tapi melebihi itu. Aku menganggapmu seperti orang lain,dan aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu. Apakah kau mau berada disampingku?"ucap Natsu .Natsu menatap mata Lucy,ia menatapnya serius.

Lucy melihat tatapan Natsu,ia tak melihat tatapan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Lucy merasa dunia ini seperti ingin kiamat,seolah olah batu besar seperti meteor menimpa kerahnya .pertanyaan Natsu membuat ia strees.

"t-tapi,kita ini tak mungkin Natsu-nii"ucap Lucy sambil menangis

"kenapa tak mungkin?"Tanya Natsu sambil memegang rambutnya Lucy

"y-ya,karena kita saudara kandung "ucap Lucy

"apakah kau tahu hubungan incest?" Tanya Natsu

"…" Lucy hanya bisa berdiem saja,karna ia tak tahu apa itu yang namanya incest .

"incest adalah hubungan antar saudara yang saling mencintai" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus pipi Lucy

"tapi,kita akan berdosa melakukan hubungan seperti ini,hubungan yang tidak boleh terjadi diantara saudara kandung" ucap Lucy sambil menahan air matanya .

"boleh saja,kita melakukan ini secara diem diem"ucap Natsu sambil menjilat air mata Lucy

"ta—mmppppppp" ucap Lucy terpotong karna tiba tiba saja Natsu mencium Lucy lagi.

Akhirnya Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu,ia tak mau melakukan seperti ini lagi,terutama bersama saudara kandung. Ia merasa berdosa melakukan seperti ini terhadap saudara kandungnya.

Plakk…. Lucy menampar Natsu dengan kencang,ia harus melakukan ini. Natsu tampak terdiem dan memegang bekas tamparan yang diberikan oleh Lucy .sepertinya hati Natsu terluka dengan tamparan yang diberikan oleh Lucy

"STOP,NATSU-NII KITA INI SAUDARA .KITA TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN SEPERTI INI. TUHAN AKAN MARAH" teriak Lucy . lalu Lucy menangis ia tak tahu kenapa hidupnya seperti ini .

_bagaimana pun hubungan ini tidak boleh terjadi,sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu ,tetapi aku tak mau tuhan marah_ batin Lucy di tangisannya.

"a — aku juga mencintaimu,tetapi aku takut"ucap Lucy yang kini tangisannya sudah berhenti.

"kenapa kau takut?" Tanya Natsu

"aku takut kalau orang tua kita mengetahuinya,pasti mereka sangat sedih" ucap Lucy

"tidak akan sedih kok,kita melakukannya diem diem saja,didepan mereka kita seperti kakak dan adik,tetapi dibelakangnya kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih"ucap natsu tersenyum dan menunjukkan grinsnya

"ba—baikalah, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang "ucap Lucy tersenyum

Saat Lucy dan Natsu ingin berciuman, tiba tiba saja ada yang mengetok pintu.

"siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu malam malam begini?" Tanya Natsu kesal dengan orang yang bertamu di malam hari. Adegan ia dan Lucy jadi terganggu .

Saat Natsu membuka pintunya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek,mata Natsu membulat ketika orang itu menyapanya .

"hai" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum

"kau….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lisanna" ucap Natsu masih tidak percaya dengan kedatangan mantan pacarnya.

"hey,Natsu-nii "ucap Lisanna yang masih tersenyum

"kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka datar dan dingin

"aku hanya ingi bertemu dengan Lucy kok" ucap Lisanna

"mau apa kau dengan adikku?" Tanya Natsu yang masih dengan muka datar

"aku hanya ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggris nya dia kok dan apakah aku boleh masuk?" ucap Lisanna yang sepertinya masih di depan pintu.

"oh,baikklah . tunggu ya" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun pergi menuju ruang makan,sedangkan Lisanna hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu .

* * *

Tiba tiba saja Lisanna tersenyum, senyumannya sangat menyeramkan . lalu ia berkata….

"sepertinya kau membenciku ya? Pas aku selingkuh dibelakangmu. Dan aku ingin Natsu menjadi milikku lagi" ucap Lisanna tersenyum mengerikan .

"siapa ?" Tanya Lucy kepada kakaknya

"Lisanna,katanya ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggris" ucap Natsu

"oh,baikklah . akan ku ambilkan bukunya" ucap Lucy.

Lucy pun menuju ke kamarnya,karna bukunya ada disana. Lalu Natsu melihat kearah Lisanna, ia tersenyum kearah Natsu. Natsu masa bodo dengan senyuman itu,Ia tak mau disakiti lagi.

"nih Natsu-nii" ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah mengambil bukunya . ia mengasih bukunya ke Natsu. Natsupun melangkah kearah Lisanna untuk mengasih bukunya.

"ini Lisanna,jangan Hilang ya buku adikku" ucap Natsu

"ya,aku balik dulu ya dahhh" ucap Lisanna

Keesokkan Hari …

"Natsu-nii,bangun bangun. Udah pagi,kita akan sekolah tau" ucap Lucy smabil membangunkan natsu dengan cara mengoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

"ya,ya aku bangun hime" ucap Natsu sambil mengedipkan matanya

"cepetan mandi" ucap Lucy

" ya,tapi kau melupakan sesuatu" ucap Natsu tersenyum

"eh melupakan apa?" Tanya Lucy

"ini" ucap Natsu sambil mencium Lucy.

"morning Kiss" ucap Natsu tersenyum,sedangkan Lucy hanya merona saja.

Next Time

"Natsu-nii,aku ke kelas dulu ya,sampai jumpa nanti" ucap Lucy

"ya,hati hati"ucap Natsu

* * *

Lucy POV

Tak pernah kubayangkan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan kakakku,sebenarnya aku juga mencintai kakaku,tetapi aku takut. Dan sekarang aku berpacaran dengannya .

Oh tuhan aku tahu ini perbuatan yang dosa,tetapi aku mencintai kakakku sendiri . saat aku kecil aku selalu dekat dengan kakaku,lalu lama kelamaan perasaanku ini entah mengapa berubah menjadi cinta. Mungkin orang orang jijik dengan aku karna menyukai saudara kandung sendiri.

Saat kubukan pintu kelas,aku melihat sahabatku yang sedang bercakapan dengan ia menengok kearahku dan ia tersenyum

"ohayou,Lu-chan/Lucy" ucap Erza dan Levy berbarengan

"Ohayou,Levy-chan dan Erza" ucapku membalas sapaannya

"sepertinya kau terlihat senang " ucap Erza

"eh masa sih,eh apakah kau tahu si bla bla bla bla " ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,sepertinya kau senang ya,kenapa kau senang" ucap Erza,bagaimana in?

"aku senang karna baru diberikan uang oleh mama,jadi aku bisa belanja" ucapku bohong,sebenarnya sih tidak . sepertinya uang saku bulananku akan habis TT^TT

"eh,-Lu-chan bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita jalan jalan ?" Tanya Levy

"ah,ide bagus. Baikklah " ucapku ,wah bagaimana ini aku harus bagaimana. Hm… apa aku minjem uang kakakku aja ya.

"aku ikut ya" ucap Erza

Sial,kenapa aku hari ini apes sih?

Lucy Pov end

* * *

Normal Pov

Teng Teng Tong… bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Tanda bahwa semua murid agar segera masuk karna akan dimulainnya pelajaran

"ah,sekarang pelajaran siapa ya Levy –chan ? " ucap Lucy

"sepertinya guru Laxus "

"wah,pelajaran neraka akan dimulai" ucap Lucy

"hahahaha,kau bisa aja sih Lu-chan" ucap Levy tertawa keciil

"lah emang kan " ucap Lucy

Tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka,dan menampilkan guru terkiller yaitu Laxus

Brakkkk… Laxus menggebrak meja supaya murid murid diem\

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Laxus

"eh….." teriak murid murid

"diemlah,dan tolong masuk murid baru" ucap Laxus

Murid baru itupun masuk,setelah sudah Lucy membulat,murid baru itu ternyata teman SMP nya Lucy dan murid baru itupun tersenyum mengarah ke Lucy

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu" ucap sting

"Halo namaku Sting eucliffe .salam kenal"ucap Sting tersenyum

"halo,Lucy ternyata kamu makin cantik " ucap Sting tersenyum (lagi)

.

.

.

"Sting"ucap Lucy

Kini sekarang murid murid melihat kearah Lucy ,dan Lucy hanya tersenyum kikuk karena pada ngeliatin.

"anu apa ada masalah ya?" ucap Lucy

"dan kau Sting silahkan duduk di depan bangku Heartfilia" ucap Laxus

"Baikklah" ucap Sting

Stingpun berjalan kea rah bangku yang berada di depan Lucy,lalu Ia tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

"sepertinya lama tak ketemu Lucy" ucap Sting

" ya "ucap Lucy

Dibalik jendela kelas dimana Lucy tempati,Natsu melihat kearah Lucy dan Sting. Sepertinya ia kesal dengan kedatangan Sting.

Ia tahu bahwa Sting itu menyukai adikknya yaitu Lucy.

"sial,kenapa dia datang" ucap Natsu kesal

sepertinya kisah Lucy dan Natsu akan ada banyak dinding yang menghalanginya. Apakah ini berakhir dengan bahagia atau menyedihkan ?

To be continue …..

* * *

Obrolan Kanzo

Kanzo : "huhahahahha…. Akhirnya selesai juga,butuh lama melanjutkan cerita ini,karna engga ada ide sama sekali,oh ya apa disini banyak yang typo atau semakin aneh,engga dimengerti atau jelek? "

Kenzi : " dan kami akan membalas review dari kalian semua,dan terimakasih yang sudah mereview cerita ini. *bungkuk hormat*"

**Jigoku no arashi**** : **wah terimakasih atas pujiannya,dan disini ada lisanna kok :D

**Najla Lisha**** : **Terimakasih atas pujiannya,ini udah lanjut kok :D

**synstropezia**** : **ini dia Lucy dan Natsu pacaran XD tapi diem diem hahahaha… ini udah lanjut :D

**san dragion 777**** : **wah,aku lupa pake huruf capital hehehhe…..tapi terimakasih udah di ingetin ya :D

**ft-fairytail : **ini udah lanjut kok

**Junichi Mayu**** : **maklum saya ngetik cepat cepat jadi banyak typo deh hehehhe….

**azalya dragneel**** : **ini udah lanjut kok ;)

Dan seperti itulah balasan review saya,saya sangat berterimakasih untuk meriview cerita saya. Saya sangat senang,dan membuat saya semangat untuk bikin cerita lagi.

Bolehkah saya meminta review kalian ? yang berbaik hati dan tidak sombong? Dan tinggalkan kritik anda di review . apakah cerita ini semakin aneh /jelek/ sedikit bagus ? dan sepertinya alurnya kecepatan

Salam terakhir , jaa maatane sampai ketemu di chapter depan.


End file.
